Home for the Holidays
by BaltimoreAngel
Summary: Completely JesseSuze christmas fluff


a/n--total christmas fluff, i know.

disclaimer: do i own this? uhm...no.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I hung the last ornament on the Christmas tree, then stepped back to admire my work.

"It looks wonderful, honey," Andy said, coming up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "Gorgeous."

"Yeah," Mom said, slipping an arm around his waist. "Suze, you really outdid yourself this year. The tinsil is incredible, the lights are perfect, the only thing it needs is..." She motioned her head towards where the angel that was meant to go on top lay by itself on a chair, waiting for _him_ to put it on.

He would be home any minute now, I knew it. He was always home by 5:30.

He would throw the door open, and put his coat on the coatrack. Then, he would put his suitcase down on the floor and yell that he was home, and I would run and kiss him hello.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _**

He and I have been married for a little over a year now, and I love every minute of it. I remember how I had walked into my room one day duringjunior year, planning to ACTUALLY do my homework, and there he was...standing as gorgeous as ever in the middle of my room.

"What..." I had said, finding it hard to talk. "Why..."

He had walked towards me and took my hand in his, saying, "Don't talk, just...feel." He had laid my palm against his chest, and my fingertips dug into it when I had realized what Iwasfeeling; what was steadily pumping blood underneath his skin.

"Alive..." I had whispered, looking up into his eyes. Then I had wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

**_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You _**

We had made our relationship public really quick after that. We dated for the rest of my high school education (two years) and for most of my college experience. And then one night, on our fifth year anniversary, we had gone out for a dinner...and he proposed.

Just like that.

And seven months later, we were married.

Andy and my mom were even nice enough to allow us to live with them, something thatI was hesitant about but Jesse convinced me that it would be "for the best".

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _**

The door opened, sending the all familiar creak through out the house. "Querida?" he called. "Susannah, where are you?"

"I'm in the living room, Jesse!" I yelled, not bothering to turn around. I smiled when I felt two strong arms wind their way around my waist, squeezing lightly.

"Hello, _querida,_" Jesse said, and I almost melted. Which, you know, isn't a good thing to do in front of your parents. The sexy meltage, I mean.

"Hey," I said, rocking lightly back and forth in his arms. "Don't you love the tree?"

"Hmm," he said against my neck, swaying with me. "Looks gorgeous. Absolutely stunning, _exactamente como usted._"(1)

Oh...there goes the meltage again.

_**I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you**_

"Hey," I heard Momsayto Andy. "Why don't you ever speak ina foreign language to me?"

"BecauseI don't know any. Hey, Jesse, you're making me look bad."

I felt Jesse laugh against my neck and he rumbled out, "_Susannah querida, usted es la luz en mi vida, la mujer más maravillosa en este planeta. Te amo y siempre voluntad. Sus ojos son los más verdes yo han visto siempre, y su belleza me sorprende."(2)_

Oh...melt.

"Oh, thanks," Andy said. "Really."

"_No un problema," _he said, and began kissing my neck.

"Stop," I laughed, squirming out of his grasp. "Jesse, you need to put the angel on top!"

He sighed, and pulled away from me. "Fine." He picked up the cloth angel and walked over to the tree, perching the angel on the very top. He stepped back, smiling, and I leaned against him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe **_

_"Querida,_" he said, pulling me into the doorway. "Guess what we're standing under right now?"

I looked up and saw the small garland that was pinned to the top. "Mistletoe? What would mistlet-mmmf!" I was cut off as Jesse crushed his lips to mine, taking full advantage of the old tradition. I immediately did the melting thing again, and sunk against him as we kissed.

A throat was cleared and we broke apart, embarassedly looking to the doorway where Sleepy, Dopey and David all stood.

"Surprise?" Sleepy said, raising an eyebrow. Dopey smirked and David raised a sheepish hand.

I groaned, burying my face into Jesse's shirt. "Great. The entire Ackerman family home for the holidays."

"Feliz Navidad," Jesse said.

"Yeah...Merry Christmas."

**_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true _**

**_Baby all I want for Christmas is...You_**

* * *

(1)exactly like you

(2)Dear Susannah, you are the light in my life, the most wonderful woman on this planet. I love you and always will. Your eyes are the most green I have ever seen, and your beauty amazes me.


End file.
